Appa?
by Sweet Venus
Summary: Suho diangkat oleh Kris menjadi anaknya. Awalnya hubungan ayah-anak itu biasa saja hingga benih-benih cinta tumbuh di hati mereka KrisHo Slight!KrisSica & LayHo


**AurumVoice**

_Present..._

**KrisHo Fic**

**"Appa?"**

_Biarkan aku mencintaimu dalam diam. Mencintaimu penuh kesederhanaan. Dan biarkan aku mencintaimu walau perasaan ini salah di mata mereka_...

**A/N: holla! I'm back with new fic of KrisHo. Semoga fic ini dapat kalian nikmati dan kalian suka. Don't forget to review, kay? ^.^**

**Warning! DLDR! If you not like KrisHo, EXO, crackpair, M-Preg and yaoi hit the [x] icon and you can leave this fic with full of peace feelin'. I don't need flame, bash, or another disgusting words. Xiexie.**

**Happy Reading^_~**

* * *

Namja manis itu turun dari mobil mewah yang ditumpanginya. Ia memandang takjub rumah mewah di depannya. 'Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di rumah ini dan aku harus beradaptasi dengan ayah angkatku.' batin namja itu.

"Junmyeon-ssi, mari masuk dan akan saya perkenalkan dengan ayah angkat Anda," ucap namja paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil sekretaris Shin, sekretaris dari ayah angkatnya.

Namja berumur 17 tahun itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut berjalan ke arah rumah mewah itu.

Sekretaris Shin membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan mengajak Junmyeon masuk ke dalam rumah yang juga akan dihuni olehnya.

'Apakah nanti ayah angkatku akan menerimaku? Apakah nanti dia dapat menjagaku dengan baik? Apakah nanti dia akan menyayangiku seperti appa dan umma menyayangiku?' batin Junmyeon.

Sejujurnya dia tidak mau tinggal di rumah orang lain. Ia masih ingin tinggal di rumah orang tuanya yang meninggal dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi sekretaris Shin datang dan menjelaskan kepada Junmyeon kalau dia akan tinggal dengan anak dari presdir Wu yang merupakan atasan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Junmyeon-ssi. Silahkan masuk untuk bertemu ayah angkat Anda. Saya akan menunggu di luar." ucap sekretaris Shin. Junmyeon mengangguk dan segera mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat tersebut.

"Masuk saja!" terdengar seruan dari dalam ruangan itu. Junmyeon segera menekan knop pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

"Permisi," sapa Junmyeon dengan nada gugup setelah masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Rasa takut menyelinap di dada Junmyeon. Ia takut akan diusir oleh ayah angkatnya.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya namja tampan di depan Junmyeon yang membelakangi Junmyeon.

"A-Ah saya disuruh oleh sekretaris Shin untuk bertemu dengan Anda." jawab Junmyeon dengan nada gugup. Rasa takutnya benar-benar membuncah sekarang.

Namja tampan itu membalikkan kursinya hingga kini posisinya menghadap ke arah Junmyeon.

**DEG**

Jantung Junmyeon langsung berdegup ketika melihat wajah tersebut. Rasa hangat yang belum pernah dirasakannya kini menggantikan rasa takutnya.

"Ah! Kau anak angkatku, ya? Silahkan duduk." namja itu mempersilahkan Junmyeon untuk duduk di kursi di depannya.

Junmyeon merasa dirinya menjadi sangat gugup saat ini. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk melihat mata ayah angkatnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menunduk?" tanya namja itu. "Aku takut." jawab Junmyeon tiba-tiba.

Ayah angkatnya tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut Junmyeon. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan membuatmu takut. Aku Wu Yi Fan tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris Appa. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kris.

"Namaku Kim Junmyeon tapi aku biasa dipanggil Suho, A-Appa," jawab Suho. Ia masih belum terbiasa memanggil Kris dengan panggilan Appa.

Kris tersenyum. Namja tampan berumur 27 tahun itu tersenyum saat menatap Suho.

"Aku tahu kau belum terbiasa memanggilku dengan panggilan yang biasa kau gunakan saat kau memanggil ayah kandungmu. Tapi nanti kau harus biasa akan hal itu juga kau harus terbiasa memanggil Jessica dengan panggilan umma nantinya karena nanti setelah menikah denganku dia akan menjadi ibu angkatmu," ucap Kris. "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, kan?" tanya Kris pada Suho yang disambut anggukan dari Suho.

Ya, Suho kemarin sudah bertemu dengan calon ibu angkatnya yang juga merupakan tunangan dari Kris. Yeoja cantik dengan sifat keibuan bernama Jessica Jung itu sangat senang saat tahu kalau Suho akan menjadi anak angkatnya. Padahal awalnya Suho mengira dia akan diusir dari kafe tempat ia bertemu dengan yeoja tersebut. Ternyata ia malah dipeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh yeoja itu.

Sejujurnya Suho sangat senang dengan Jessica. Ia sudah Suho anggap sebagai ibu sendiri walaupun umur mereka hanya beda 7 tahun. Tapi, entah kenapa sangat aneh rasanya kalau mengingat bahwa yeoja itu adalah tunangan namja di depannya dan ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia bisa berfikiran seperti itu.

"Jadi mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di rumah ini bersama Appa. Kamarmu ada di sebelah kamar Appa. Jadi kalau kau butuh sesuatu tinggal panggil Appa saja, ne?" ucap Kris dan ia pun segera mengusak rambut putra angkatnya itu.

Kris tidak menyangka akan menjadi ayah angkat di umurnya yang kini baru menginjak 27 tahun dua minggu yang lalu.

Kris awalnya sangat terkejut saat ayahnya memberitahu kalau dia akan memiliki anak angkat dan anak angkatnya adalah anak dari sahabat ayahnya yang juga bawahannya di kantor yang baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Dan teman ayahnya menitipkan anak tunggalnya kepada keluarganya sebagai permintaan terakhirnya.

Ayahnya pun langsung mendapatkan ide untuk menjadikan anak sahabatnya sebagai anak dari Kris.

Kris tidak tahu apa alasannya saat itu dan dia takut kalau Jessica akan menolak rencana ini. Tapi ternyata Jessica menyetujui rencana itu.

"Jadi berapa umurmu sekarang, heum?" tanya Kris lagi pada Suho. "17 tahun, Appa." jawab Suho. Tiba-tiba Kris langsung tertawa hingga membuat Suho mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung.

"Appa kenapa tertawa saat aku menjawab kalau umurku 17 tahun?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Tidak tidak. Appa hanya memastikan umurmu saja. Ternyata kau benar berumur 17 tahun, ya?" jawab Kris setelah menghentika tawanya.

Suho mempoutkan bibirnya. "Memangnya Appa kira umurku berapa, huh?" tanya Suho dengan nada kesal karena Kris meragukan umurnya.

"Kau tahu? Saat pertama kali kau masuk ke ruangan ini, Appa sempat mengira umurmu masih 12 tahun bukan 17 tahun seperti yang ada di profil yang diberikan oleh sekretaris Shin. Ternyata kau benar-benar 17 tahun, ya?" jawab Kris. Suho langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu aku pendek, Appa. Jadi Appa mengira aku masih 12 tahun." ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"Bukan bukan! Appa mengira kau berumur 12 tahun karena wajahmu sangat imut." ralat Kris yang membuat Suho merona.

"Nah, sekarang Appa akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu. Dan mulai besok yang mengantarmu ke sekolah adalah Appa." ujar Kris sambil berdiri diikuti oleh Suho.

Mereka berjalan ke arah kamar Suho yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Kris.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar Suho, Kris segera membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Suho segera membelalakan matanya karena kamarnya begitu bagus. Lebih bagus daripada kamarnya di rumah lamanya yang kini dihuni oleh paman dan bibinya juga kedua sepupunya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kamar ini bagus?" tanya Kris pada Suho.

Suho mengangguk, "Nde Appa! Ini bagus sekali! Suho suka! Gomawo, Appa!" Suho langsung memeluk Kris dengan perasaan senang.

"Ya sudah kau masuk sana lalu tidur. Besok kau kan harus sekolah, jadi tidak boleh telat, ne!" ucap Kris yang disambut anggukan dari Suho.

Suho segera memasuki kamarnya, "Jaljayo, Appa!" serunya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Jaljayo, nae adeul!" balas Kris.

Kris tersenyum, ia merasa Suho akan memberi warna baru di kehidupannya. Dan sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih kepada appanya juga Jessica.

Ah~ ia lupa menghubungi Jessica karena asyik mengobrol dengan Suho.

Kris pun mengambil handphonenya dan membuka aplikasi pesan dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Jessica.

**To: Sicachu **  
**From: Yifannie**

**Malam sayang, kau sudah tidur? Ah, aku rasa aku tidak perlu menanyakannya karena kau pasti sudah tidur, kan? Dasar Sleeping Beauty :p Jangan lupa untuk memimpikanku, ne! Ingat! Kalau tidak Yifanniemu ini akan marah *pout imut* :3**

**SEND**

Kris tertawa kecil melihat isi pesannya kepada kekasihnya. Yah, beginilah sosok seorang calon pewaris perusahaan Wu Corp. Dingin di luar tapi hangat di dalam. Sama seperti tunangannya.

Drrt Drrt

Suara getar handphonenya membuat Kris segera mengambil handphonenya yang ia letakkan di meja di depannya.

**To: Yifannie**  
**From: Sicachu **

**Ya! Kau mengganggu tidurku, Tuan Wu! Aku sedang memimpikanmu tahu! Kau malah menggangguku -.- Dan ingat kau tidak cocok bergaya imut! Lebih imut Suho daripadamu! :p Ya sudah aku tidur dulu, ne. Jangan ganggu atau aku lebih memilih memimpikan Suho :p**

Kris tertawa kecil melihat pesan dari Jessica. Ia merasa Jessica benar-benar sudah menerima Suho dengan baik. Ia senang dengan hal ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kris merasakan kantuk menyerangnya. Ia segera meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang berdekatan dengan Suho.

Ia memasuki kamar tersebut dan mendapati Suho yang kini tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Ia mendekati ranjang tersebut dan duduk mengahadap wajah Suho yang kini berada di depan wajahnya.

Kris tersenyum melihat wajah imut Suho yang sedang tertidur. Kris mengelus wajah Suho dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap melihatmu aku merasa kau memberi warna yang indah di hidupku. Aku tidak tahu seandainya aku menolak menjadikanmu anak angkatku, aku pastikan aku akan menyesal saat itu juga. Tapi sekarang aku tidak menyesal. Aku memilikimu sebagai anak angkatku sekarang dan aku Wu Yifan berjanji akan melindungimu! Siapapun yang berani melukai malaikat kecil ini maka ia harus menghadapi seorang Kris Wu, aku berjanji itu!" ucap Kris pelan. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Suho.

_"Selamat tidur, Wu Junmyeon."_

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: holla^^/ aurum balik lagi ^^ setelah berhibernasi karena ukk :') aku balik lagi bawa fic KrisHo. I hope you guys like this fic ^^. Maaf kalau banyak typo dan cerita ini aneh. I'm not a perfect author xD aku cuma mau nyalurin apa yang aku pikirkan :) dan aku harap kalian senang. Oh ya aku posting di akun aku yang ini soalnya akun yang satu lagi gak bisa publish fic T.T ada yang tau kenapa? oh ya rencanya juga aku pengen pindahin fic ke WP tapi tetep aku posting di ffn juga kok ^^. Satu lagi, jangan lupa review ne :)**


End file.
